This invention relates to pool or pocket billiards and more particularly to a convenient accessory and its means of operation whereby billiard balls may be easily removed and replaced from a billiard table and stored while not in use in conjunction therewith.
It should be brought out that the term "billiard" as used hereinafter refers to not only the game of billiards and the equipment used in association therewith, but also the game of pool as well as other games in which a plurality of balls are positioned on the surface of a table by a rack or other similar device. In such game of billiards, pool, etc., it is often desirable to store the balls and rack in such a manner as they are not visible on the surface of the billiard table. One situation where this is convenient and desirable is where the owner of the table either in a private home or athletic hall setting does not wish to invite chance or unauthorized use of the table. One device to accomplish this overall objective and known by applicant is the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,552 issued Nov. 15, 1932 to Gunn. Such Gunn patent shows a storable removable rack that is part of a hangable window frame when not in use. Such device also while facilitating ball spotting does not provide for the storage of a conventional rack and is generally unwieldy and cumbersome. There, accordingly, remains a need for a device of this overall type in which both the rack and balls of such games may be conveniently both cooperatively and separately stored and still satisfactorily function in a quick and easy manner to spot balls on such associated tables.
Another recurring problem with billiards and similar ball games is that it is desirable to have a carrying case in which one's own personal balls and rack may be conveniently carried. While temporary cases or packages for holding balls or balls in combination with a spotting rack are known, such normally are associated either with the point of sale or in association or supported by the billiard or pool table itself. Examples of such structures are those shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,773 issued Aug. 1, 1978 to Haber which shows a point of sale combination package and rack for pool balls; U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,321 issued Dec. 14, 1971 to Sardo which discloses a ball rack for pool and billiards in which a removable bottom enables use of the rack for temporary movement of the balls and rack from underneath the table to a position on the top surface thereof while U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,333 issued Dec. 30, 1975 to Kremski shows a somewhat similar arrangement in which a carrier for the rack and balls is provided to transport them from a position associated with the table where they may receive return balls and a position on the upper surface thereof such that the device may be used in facilitating positioning of the balls. While these above-discussed patents disclose various packages and transport aids, there remains a need for a device of this general nature which not only can serve both to position and remove balls from a billiard or similar game table but can also serve as the storage and transport device for such rack and balls without the need of an associated table such that the balls and racks could be, in essence, permanently stored or transported to distant locations when games are being played in other homes, neighborhoods, or cities.
The above and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the billiard ball and rack storage case of the present invention which includes a box-like easily movable cover having an open bottom and an open side. A triangularly-shaped rack for receiving, spotting, and storing a plurality of billiard balls is insertable through the bottom opening of the cover and suspended in position on the cover by holding means. The lower edges of the opposed walls of the cover include opposed tracks for receiving a slidable bottom wall for positively retaining the ball rack and balls in the cover for storage and the like in such a manner that the rack and balls are snugly received therein.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.